The Drabble War
by Spydurwebb
Summary: Various characters and pairings, Classic and Nu Who, includes SJA.
1. Pairing: Sarah Four

_Pairing: 4/Sarah_

She looked over at him. He looked very smug. There were times she hated that curly haired, blue-eyed alien. And times like this where despite the events, she loved him. He looked over and locked his gaze with hers. 'This was quite the experience, wasn't it, Sarah?'

'You could say that. Although, after many days like this, I'm going to need a nap!'

'Aw, c'mon, you don't need sleep, this is too exciting!'

She looked up at the theatre screen in front of them. 'I don't know, Doctor. I'm not sure how many times I can watch this Avatar thing.'


	2. Characters: Liz and Jack

_Characters: Liz, Jack_

Liz sat at the bar next to Jack. 'So, what did you want from me?'

Jack couldn't wipe the grin from his face. 'Mostly to see the woman that voluntarily walked away from the Doctor.'

She leaned in closer to him and whispered, 'How do you know about the Doctor?'

He tapped the side of his nose with his finger. 'I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. And as you're so beautiful, I'd rather kiss you than kill you.'

'And use your retcon? You're Torchwood, your reputation precedes you.'

'I knew I liked you, Doctor Shaw.'


	3. Characters: Four and Sarah

_Characters: Four, Sarah. Set during Brain of Morbius as Sarah is blinded by Maren's ring_

After the flash, Sarah's world went black. She instantly felt the Doctor's arm around her waist, pulling her to safety.

A moment later, she sat facing him, the possibilities of this being permanent flitting through her mind, although she banished it immediately. She focused on the gentleness of his touch as he held her face, she could just imagine the concern etched on his features. As they stood up, he took her hand in one of his and wrapped another arm around her waist, holding her close.

In that moment, she knew no matter what, it would all work out.


	4. Characters: Liz and Sarah

_Characters: Sarah, Liz, after "Enemy of the Bane"_

The doorbell rang. Sarah cringed as she saw who was on the other side of the door. 'Hi Liz.' As Liz stormed through the door, Sarah recognised the "Wrath of Liz" and instantly dreaded it.

'Sarah Jane, we're friends, but how DARE you only contact Alistair when aliens are involved?'

'It's not like that Liz, honestly. I didn't know who else to call. Mrs. Woodwood and Sontarans. What else could I have done? I didn't know anyone else that could get me into the Black Archive. I'm sorry, Liz.'

She was met only by The Eyebrow of Disdain. Sarah sighed.


	5. Characters: Sarah and Harry

_Characters: Sarah, Harry_

'Sarah, old girl,' Harry said as he looked across the table, 'here we sit again.'

'I'm glad we still manage our annual dinners.' She sighed. 'I wasn't sure, given the lifestyles we have, whether we'd be able to keep this up.' She glared back over at him. 'And how many times have I told you to not call me "old girl".

'Old habits die hard.'

'Apparently.'

'So, tell me what's happened in the world of Sarah Jane since we last spoke.'

'Met the Doctor again, adopted a teenage boy grown by aliens. Just the normal.'

'Well, in your life, yes.'


	6. Pairing: Doctor Sarah but really, 11?

_Pairing: Sarah/Doctor, although...11, really, Sarah Jane?_

'Well, that's certainly unfair.'

'I don't know what you mean, Sarah.'

'You look like you're twelve!'

'No matter what face I wear, my feelings for you are always the same.'

He stepped towards her, but she stepped back, staring at his young face, trying to reconcile it with the previous faces of her favourite alien. 'I don't know, Doctor.' She took a deep breath, finally allowing him to hold her. 'I know that I'm actually the May end of this relationship, but I don't want to look like the December end.'

'I could try for older next time.'

'Please do.'


	7. Characters: Five and Sarah

_Characters: Five, Sarah - During the 5 Doctors..._

Abject terror. Definitely the emotion that ran through his mind at that exact moment. Of all the companions assembled, why was he faced with the one he most wanted to see, but the one that scared him the most at the same time?

She made him question everything, including his decision to remain distant from his companions. He wanted nothing more than to run to her and take her into his arms, but the thought that she might hate him stopped him dead in his tracks.

Well, that and the look of disapproval that would come from his earlier incarnations.


	8. Pairing: Ten and Sarah

_Pairing: Ten/Sarah_

He waved, but his eyes were so sad. Sarah knew this was his goodbye. She'd made him say it to make her feel better after their first reunion, but then they continued to run into each other.

He came back the day her world cracked around her. The one thing she wanted at the time was the one thing he couldn't give her. She couldn't see it at the time, but the look in his eyes should've told her he was broken. He'd known something bad was going to happen, and apparently now it had.

His song was ending soon.


	9. Character: Leela

_Character: Leela_

She drew her knife, although she was a bit out of practice. Gallifrey was a planet of peace, for the most part, but something was coming. Something evil. The Time Lords whispered amongst themselves.

Leela heard something that gave her some comfort. The Doctor was returning. He would end the conflict. He hated war. If anyone could bring peace back, it was the Doctor. But then the war started full tilt, and it raged across time and space. A fully functional Dalek empire. It was the stuff of nightmares.

She never expected not to survive one of the first battles.


	10. Character: Susan Foreman

_Character: Susan_

Susan Foreman watched as the TARDIS dematerialised in front of her. Her key dangled from her fingers, then fell to the ground. He promised he would come back, one day. She reached her hand back to David who took it, then stepped up to stand beside her.

'Why did he leave like that?'

'He knew I'd never leave him of my own free will. He's my Grandfather, I have to take care of him.'

David wrapped an arm around Susan's shoulders. 'Perhaps, Susan, that this is his way of taking care of you.'

She turned away, never to look back.


	11. Characters: Four and Ten

_Characters: Four, Ten_

'We really shouldn't be here,' the velvet tones spoke from somewhere behind his left ear.

'Well,' he responded, dragging out the word, 'I had to see her. You wouldn't be here otherwise.' He saw a flash of white hair, accompanied by a long scarf. 'That isn't right,' he turned around quickly seeing… nothing.

The voice came from behind him again. 'Neither of us belong here. I will have time with her, you have had time with her. We are out of time.'

'We're Time Lords, we're never out of time.'

'We're the same Time Lord, and our time is done.'


	12. Pairing: Liz Brigadier

_Pairing: Liz/Brigadier_

Liz felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. 'Is he all right?' she asked the voice on the other end of the telephone. 'What hospital?'

Liz grabbed her purse and keys. As she got in the car, she forced herself to stop and breathe. She always expected to get a call like this, but she anticipated the evils that would threaten to take her beloved Alistair from her would be more alien in nature. A mere human problem seemed incomprehensible.

'That man cannot leave me like this. A mere stroke will never defeat Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart.'


	13. Character: Tegan

_Character: Tegan_

She'd seen death and destruction. Too much of it. She'd seen friends come and go. She'd been haunted by something scarier than death itself. Now she was free of the Mara, but it still scared her. She wondered if she'd ever be free of its shadow.

Now, this time, the Daleks had gone on a rampage. This time, the death toll was too much for her to handle. This time, Tegan realised that this wasn't the life she wanted to continue to be a part of. No matter how much she cared for the Doctor, she couldn't do this anymore.


	14. Character: Sarah

_Character: Sarah_

He'd asked her to come with him. With them, she corrected herself. If it had been him, she might've said yes. She might've ignored the fact that he'd dumped her so unceremoniously thirty years previous. She could have taken off with him and despite what she'd told Rose earlier, they would've picked up right where they left off.

Or would they? Could she really have done it again? She knew she wanted to, not because of the adventure, although that was amazing, but it was because it was him. He'd always held the biggest part of her single human heart.


	15. Character: Martha

_Character: Martha_

She loved him. She'd admitted it on now more than one occasion. And still he looked right through her. He was hung up on his past. A past that she couldn't even fathom. Early on, she wondered if there was anything she could do to get his attention.

Now, she realised that what he felt for her predecessor borderlined on obsession. How could someone so brilliant be so singularly minded when it came to a woman? It wasn't something she understood. It wasn't something she'd ever experienced before. She didn't know whether to be jealous or feel sorry for Rose.


	16. Character: Three

_Character: Three_

The fledgling flew the coup.

He'd said those very words himself. He'd watched her grow and change from a young woman fresh out of university to someone willing to travel up the Amazon with the man she loved. Time he'd spent mentoring her and teaching her his ideals and in doing so, he'd opened his hearts to her.

So when she'd told him she was leaving, though he'd never admit it to anyone, it hurt. He decided he wouldn't open his hearts to another human. He didn't want to be hurt like that again.

And then he met Sarah Jane.


	17. Pairing: Ten Sarah

_Pairing: Ten/Sarah Jane_

He recognised her instantly. He tried his best to hide the smile that naturally came to his face. It had been a long time, but as she crossed the room towards him, he forced himself to stay detached just a little longer. Be professional, he told himself. He would find a way to talk to her later.

As he shook her hand, he sent out a hope and a thought.

She looked in his eyes. He knew she didn't want to believe, but he saw the hope appearing. And in that instant, he'd finally come home to his Sarah Jane.


	18. Characters: Three and Sarah

_Characters: Three/Sarah_

So much for emotional detachment, he thought as he looked over at the journalist chatting with the UNIT soldiers. It hadn't taken long for her to get to him. He knew he wanted to show her the universe, but he couldn't appeal to her with the standard "anywhere in time and space". He'd need to be specific. After thinking about it for a while, he finally knew the perfect place, and the perfect description to tease her with.

He leaned in close to her ear and spoke softly. '…with seas like warm milk. And sands as soft as swan's down.'


	19. Character: Sarah Jane

_Character: Sarah Jane_

She was a Mum. Of all the things she'd experienced in her years both on and off Earth, this was all new territory. The one thing that over time, she'd given up on. She'd always put her career first. And then came the Doctor.

She'd been involved with a few men once she returned, including a brief relationship with Harry, but she found that getting used to life back on Earth was harder than she anticipated. So motherhood just didn't seem like a possibility. Now it just happened, and for the first time in many years, Sarah Jane was scared.


	20. Pairing: Four Sarah

_Character: Four/Sarah_

The Doctor's jealous streak was beginning to show. Despite the actions of Count Frederico and the Brotherhood, the Doctor had not missed the looks that Sarah was getting from Guiliano. He knew deep down that Sarah would be better off with a normal human, but he refused to lose Sarah to another man like he did with Jo. She would always be his Sarah.

He helped her into the TARDIS and closed the door behind them. He turned to Sarah, an intense gaze on his features as he stepped towards her, his entire being focused on just one thing. Her.


	21. Characters: Harry Sarah Four

_Characters: Harry, Sarah/Four_

Harry felt like a third wheel sometimes. He'd fought against the Wirrn, Sontarans, Daleks and the Cybermen, but he'd never got over that feeling of being an outsider. Watching the Doctor and Sarah interact, he realised that he was definitely made for staying on Earth.

The call from the Brigadier seemed like perfect timing for him. He'd given Sarah an almost hopeful glance when she hesitated ever so slightly about leaving again, but then the Doctor gave her a look and she joined him.

Her life was in the stars, with the Doctor. Not with a normal human like him.


	22. Character: Davros

_Characters: Davros_

When her face came into view, he thought he was seeing things. Like a mythical being, a dream from so many years in the past. An illusion, if he actually believed in such things.

'That face.'

She glared at him, the same angry expression he'd seen on Skaro. The Doctor changed his face over time, but this was the same face. So, she was only a human. One who lived a charmed life, but still human.

This human saw the beginning of his precious Daleks and she would see the end of her beloved Doctor and all of reality itself.


	23. Characters: Sarah and Mr Smith

_Characters: Sarah, Mr. Smith_

Sarah stared at Mr. Smith, her alien supercomputer. There were so many things she trusted him with. Until he could no longer be trusted. She sighed, still wondering whether the killer virus that Alan had given her truly allowed them to reprogramme her Zylok, or whether there was something else malevolent just boiling underneath the surface, ready to be released.

'Sarah Jane, I'm noting a temporal disturbance approaching. Artron radiation is escalating.'

'Where?'

'Here in the attic.'

Sarah turned just in time to hear the familiar wheezing, grinding noise of the TARDIS, although she jumped when an unfamiliar face emerged.


	24. Character: Four

_Character: Four_

The Doctor held onto the console, his head bowed. The call from Gallifrey. Bloody Time Lords. They had to have known. They'd been interfering in his travels ever since they'd given him back his freedom, but moreso since he'd been travelling with Sarah.

He would answer the call as required, but then he was going right back to Sarah. They would pick up where they left off, and if the Time Lords didn't like it, that was too bad.

He was free and they wouldn't control him any longer. Except he didn't know what he would see in the Matrix.


	25. Character: TARDIS

_Character: TARDIS_

If the TARDIS could smile, she would have as she felt the familiar sensation of her favourite human crossing the threshold. The Doctor had many companions over the years. Not all of them earned her trust, and fewer earned her affection.

A huge part of her wanted this human to stay. She'd wanted her to stay before, but ultimately, she had no control of it. She let the Doctor know how upset she was as well.

She was determined that now that she knew her favourite human was safe, she was going to make sure the Doctor stayed in touch.


	26. Pairing Brigadier and Liz

_Character: Liz/Brigadier_

Liz listened to the sounds of the hospital equipment beeping. It seemed to taunt her as she could only watch and hold Alistair's hand. She willed him back to consciousness and that the stroke caused him no ill effects. She took a deep breath as his eyes remained stubbornly closed.

This was the man who stared down aliens from all over the Universe, yet this was a battle he had to face alone. Liz could only stay beside him and hold his hand.

She felt him squeeze her hand and his weak voice was music to her ears, 'Hello Lizzie.'


	27. This Changes Things, Yes? Sarah Three

_This Changes Things, Yes? Implied Sarah/Three_

The pain, the intense agony burned through every cell of his body as the radiation did its final job. He knew that returning to Metebelis Three would have this result. He had to face his fear, but he knew his fear wasn't dying. His fear was losing control. But what was he losing control of?

He'd gotten too comfortable on Earth, too comfortable with his companions. The Time Lords would not approve of his fascination with the young journalist that currently occupied most of his waking thoughts.

However, part of him wondered if that would truly change after his regeneration.


	28. Losing My Humanity  Doctor, Sarah

_Losing My Humanity (Doctor, Sarah)  
_

**Summary:** How long until reality is not as humans perceive?

Sarah looked at the Doctor as he busied himself working on the TARDIS console. Every so often, he muttered to himself, reached up, grabbed a tool, then went back to work. In moments like this, she remembered that he was definitely not human, no matter his appearance. And even that changed.

Yet again, they'd had another harrowing, near death experience. Her body shook as the adrenaline left her system and the realisation of what nearly happened hit her. The Doctor shrugged this lifestyle off as normal.

How much would she have to see before this became normal for her too?


	29. Pondering: Four Sarah

**Title:** Pondering  
**Pairing:** Four/Sarah  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Author's Note: ****Because I needed to write something…  
**

She lay in bed, her back to him. He reached out with one finger and faintly traced a line along her bare skin from her neck down to the base of her spine. With a contented smile, Sarah turned towards him.

The Doctor looked intently into her heavy lidded eyes, his own eyes dark, mirroring her desire. He never did quite understand what she saw in him, when she could have the choice of any human man.

As their bodies moved together, creating their own perfect rhythm, in that moment, he felt almost human.

More importantly, she felt Time Lord.


	30. Scene of the Crime: Ten, Donna

**Title:** Scene of the Crime  
**Characters:** Ten, Donna (mention of Sarah Jane)  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Summary: ****For someone who's been asking for Ten, Donna forEVER now… also, I'm supposed to get bonus points for hyenas. **

Donna stepped out of the TARDIS and stopped. 'Oi, Time Boy, this is NOT our safari park. I don't see one hyena around.'

The Doctor poked his head outside the TARDIS door. 'Well, they could be hiding, you are being rather loud.' He glanced around, his eyes widening before grabbing Donna's arm and yanking her back into the TARDIS.

'Hey, what's that about?'

'I've been here before. Let's just say the last time I visited these Leisure Gardens, well, Sarah and I never quite looked at each other the same way again.'

'Oh? Do tell!'

The Doctor blushed. 'Well –'


	31. Romana

ROMANA:

When she left Gallifrey all those years ago on her assignment to help the Doctor find the Key to Time, she never expected to return in these charged circumstances. She'd seen so much of the universe, even spent a fair amount of time in the E-Space universe. She always wanted to make a difference, to mean something. Instead, she found herself President of the High Council and facing the largest war of all time. There already dreaded the choices she knew must be made. She'd fought Daleks before, but this time was different. This time there could be no victory.


	32. Oops, Missed Again: Three, Sarah

**Title:** Oops, Missed Again  
**Characters:** Three, Sarah  
**Word Count:** 100

**OOPS, MISSED AGAIN**

The Doctor and Sarah ran into the TARDIS, out of breath from being chased.

'Sometimes there's more going on than seems at first obvious,' the velvet and ruffle clad Doctor said as he looked across the console at Sarah.

Sarah looked up at the scanner before meeting the Doctor's gaze. 'Well, the obvious would be that you missed Florana. Again.'

'Oh come on, Sarah.'

'Sands as soft as swan's down? More like jagged rocks tearing your flesh as you walk across it.'

The Doctor gave her a smile, 'Shall we try again?'

Sarah's eyes twinkled as she smiled. 'Oh absolutely!'


	33. Different, But the Same: Four, Sarah

**Title:** Different, but the Same  
**Characters:** Four/Sarah  
**Word Count:** 100

**DIFFERENT BUT THE SAME**

They both stared straight ahead as they sat on Bessie's running board. Sarah glanced over at the Doctor, then went back to staring ahead. The Doctor looked at Sarah, then turned back, neither of them having said a word.

'Well,' Sarah said, taking a deep breath.

'Well,' the Doctor repeated.

'What happens next?' she asked finally.

The Doctor reached out and took Sarah's hand, then smiled. 'Do you trust me?'

She looked at their joined hands. His bright eyes captured hers. He may look different, but the emotion behind them appeared to be the same. She smiled. 'Never doubt it.'


End file.
